gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam
GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam is a mass-production aerial multi-modal mobile suit, it is featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. The unit is piloted by Neo Roanoke. Technology & Combat Characteristics Besides carrying the main armament of a standard GAT-04 Windam, the Jet Windam is also equipped with the AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Striker, a Striker Pack for aerial combat. This pack grants the Windam fighter-like wings, which, as the old fighter jets, mount a large number of missiles and missile pods. These wing-mounted armaments include many x "Drache" air-to-surface missiles, several Mk1323 unguided rocket pods and lastly a number of Mk438 triple "Würger" air-to-air missile pods. The Jet Striker, like the old Aile Striker, grants the Windam flight capabilities in Earth's atmosphere, which makes it the standard equipment of the Windam on Earth (although some Windams have been seen using the old Aile Striker). The wings of the Jet Striker can also fold to allow easier storage of the Windam on a ship. With its flight capabilities the Jet Windam has a distinct advantage over ZAKU Warriors on Earth, possessing greater range, speed, and maneuverability. Some sources like Gundam SEED DESTINY: Generation of C.E claim that the Jet Striker pack on Neo's personal Windam has various performance limiters removed or dialed back, allowing for increased output and higher speed. Armaments ;*M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm Automatic CIWS :Like most other mobile suits, the Windam is equipped with head-mounted CIWS guns to shoot down incoming missiles or enemies at close range. Like the Dagger L that came before the Windam possesses four guns with two mounted in the head and two mounted in the upper torso. ;*ES04B Beam Saber :Another prominent armament of the Windam which is standard on most mobile suits are its two ES04B beam sabers for close combat. When not in use, these sabers are stored on the hips of the suit. ;*Mk315 "Stiletto" Rocket-propelled Anti-armor Penetrator :A new type of weaponry mounted on the Windam are its two Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armor penetrators. These penetrators are dagger-like weapons, which are stored in "pockets" on the hip armor of the suit. The penetrators can be used for close combat but are most times used as throwing weapons, which, if they hit a critical spot, can destroy a single suit. ;*A52 Offensive Shield Type E :Mounted on the left arm of the Windam is a single physical A52 offensive shield type E, used to defend against enemy attacks. ;*Mk438/B Dual Multipurpose Missile "Würger" SA10 :This shield also mounts a Mk438/B dual multipurpose missile "Würger" SA10, allowing the shield to be used as an offensive weapon. ;*"Drache" Air-to-surface Missiles :Guided heavy anti-ground target missiles mounted on hardpoints on the underside of the jet striker's wings. ;*Mk1323 Unguided Rocket Pods :Rocket pods mounted on hardpoints on the underside of the jet striker's wings. The pods can fire a barrage of unguided rockets that are effective against multiple target types. ;*Mk438 Triple "Würger" Air-to-air Missile Pods :Missile pods that each hold three anti-air "Würger" missiles that is mounted on the underside of the jet striker's wings. ;*M9409L Beam Rifle :For ranged combat, the Windam is equipped with a M9409L beam rifle. This rifle is larger and more powerful than the carbine used by the GAT-02L2 Dagger L series. System Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs History Since the Windam was designed to mount Striker Packs, several variants of this suit have been seen. One such variants is the Jet Windam, which is the main Windam configuration used on Earth. During the Second Bloody Valentine War, the Jet Windam is thus deployed in nearly all Earthbound battles, sometimes alongside the older GAT-02L2 Dagger L, which can use the same Jet Striker. The Windam is generally on par with ZAFT's ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior and ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom in space combat, but holds a strong advantage on Earth due to the superior mobility that its Jet Striker allows. However, the Windam's performance is inferior to ZAFT's newer (and flight-capable) ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited. The Windam makes its first known combat debut during Operation Spear of Twilight early in the war, when a relatively small force of Windams caused significant casualties to ZAKUs being dropped from space to reinforce the Carpentaria and Gibraltar garrisons. They also take part in many battles against the ZAFT ship Minerva during its journey from the Carpentaria Base to the Gibraltar Base. The suits deployed in these battles however are shot down in massive number by the Minerva's mobile suits. One prominent exception is Neo Roanoke's custom colored Windam, which is tuned to full boost thus granted with greater mobility than the normal Windams. He proved to be a remarkable enemy even for ZAFT ace Athrun Zala, whose attacks he always evaded. His suit was however eventually critically damaged in the Battle of Berlin by Kira Yamato in his ZGMF-X10A Freedom, although Neo was able to destroy the Freedom's shield using an anti-armor penetrator. Another battle in which the Jet Windam was deployed was the ZAFT attack on Heaven's Base. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-01-25-20h17m39s159.png External Links *GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam on MAHQ.net